


詹姆斯巴恩斯生命不能承受之痛（中）pwp abo NC-17

by Levi_Lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lee/pseuds/Levi_Lee
Summary: 本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性/行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能诸位食用愉快





	詹姆斯巴恩斯生命不能承受之痛（中）pwp abo NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了  
> 上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界  
> 怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性/行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能  
> 诸位食用愉快

在这四年里，巴基把他的全部精力投入到工作上。他的剧本逐渐被业界认可，在众多朋友的帮助下，由他编剧的电影《求生之路》获得了怀特布什最佳影片，洛基也依靠此片成为了新晋影帝。

颁奖典礼当晚巴基没有出席，但导演苏瑞打电话告诉他投资方有意向再制作一部新片，“你的退伍军人和落魄作家的故事应该要开拍了。”

他以他和史蒂夫的过去为原型创作了一个剧本，这个故事里二人只是挚友，是相互扶持、相互关爱的邻居，没有任何暧昧。故事的最后他们都顺利找到了自己的幸福，搬离了亚特兰提大道。

这是巴基心目中最理想的他和史蒂夫的关系，如果没有那一夜，他们现在可能还是朋友，像故事里一样周末一起出来看橄榄球赛喝啤酒。

这部电影最终被命名为《布鲁克林记事》，由年轻的黑人女导演苏瑞执导，老戏骨担任主角，新晋影帝洛基劳菲森担任男二，自开机起就受到广泛关注。

开机宴那天洛基和巴基都喝多了，洛基是因为刚得了奖成为众人灌酒的活靶子，而巴基本来就爱喝酒。深夜他俩互相搀扶着走回酒吧——洛基家实在太远，他俩准备到詹姆斯家对付一夜，反正以前也不是没有过。

黑发影帝有一项特殊本领：就是不管醉成什么样都表情从容，步伐稳健。反观巴基，醉的不省人事，整个人像树袋熊一样紧紧抱着他的好友。

 

史蒂夫是在酒吧门口遇到詹姆斯的。

他心心念念的、身上散发着甜美蜂蜜信息素的omega，此刻正毫无芥蒂的靠在另一个alpha身上。嫉妒和愤怒充斥着他的大脑，金发男人想也没想就把醉酒的omega拉到自己怀里。

和他同行的还有索尔，雷神很显然十分满意他的做法，他上前轻轻搂住了洛基。

黑发绿眼的男人显然有些不快，他推开索尔，抓住巴基的胳膊往回扯却纹丝不动。

“你放开巴基。”醉酒让他的声音软绵绵的，没有任何威慑力。

“我是他的朋友，我可以送他回家。”史蒂夫根本没打算松手。

“你？”洛基凑近打量了他半天——往日里优雅得体的影帝绝对不会有这样的行为，“我怎么没听巴基提起过。”

“洛基你喝醉了，我送你回家。”索尔走过来扶着洛基，“史蒂夫会把你的朋友送回去的。”

黑发alpha脑子乱做一团，没有仔细思索就答应了金发男人的请求，“好吧，他家就在酒吧楼上，钥匙应该在他外套口袋里。”

 

巴基又梦到了史蒂夫。

这四年来他忙于工作，甚至没有好好谈个恋爱，年轻的omega流连与纽约的各种社交场合，却从来没有被任何人带回家。

金发alpha经常出现在他的梦里，巴基没有拒绝，他搂着史蒂夫的脖子，痴痴的笑道：“你来了。”

男人怔了一下，接着怀抱他的手骤然收紧，带着嫉妒和愤怒发狂的吻着怀里的人，出乎意料的，醉酒的omega热情的回应他。

巴基被吻的喘不过气来，他推开alpha的脸，却很快又被堵上了嘴唇，直到他被吻得泪眼朦胧，双颊泛红，气喘吁吁才被放开。

空气中弥漫着薄荷和蜂蜜的味道，两人明显动情了。棕发omega软软的挂在男人身上，发丝凌乱，绿眼睛里满是水雾。

看着詹姆斯这副模样，正直的美国队长此时心中升腾起一股施虐欲，急迫的想要完全占有眼前的人。他脱掉omega的西装，解开他的衬衫纽扣，白皙细腻的胸膛完全暴露在他眼前。

金发alpha顺着脖颈向下吻，来到单薄的胸膛，在淡粉色柔嫩的乳尖上啃咬，巴基难耐的把双腿缠在他腰上，“你慢点……”好像被史蒂夫的头发蹭的很痒，咯咯笑出了声。

吃醋的alpha不知道身下的人把他想成了谁，不禁粗暴的把粘人的omega抱起来，就近放在餐桌上，直接进入。

“说，我是谁。”史蒂夫捏着身下人的胯骨，一下又一下狠狠地顶了进去。

“你轻点……”棕发omega抓着身下的桌布，声音软软的求饶。

“还有谁对你做过这种事。”金发男人把他抱起来，让巴基的双腿缠在男人腰上，alpha则用手托住他的臀部，性器也没有拔出来，一直插在里面。

“没有了……没有了……”失重感让巴基有些害怕，他用手紧紧抱住alpha的脖子。史蒂夫显然很满意他的表现，抱着他去了卧室。

这个姿势让肉刃更加深入，每走一步对omega而言都是甜蜜的折磨，他感觉alpha几乎要进入他的生殖腔了。

“出去……太深了……不要。”巴基哭着央求金发男人，而他却置若罔闻。

“听话，詹姆斯。”美国队长嘴上温柔的安慰他的小情人，身下的动作却依旧疯狂。

最后绿眼睛的omega被摁在飘窗上操射两次，不管他怎么恳求哭喊，史蒂夫都没有停下来，直到最后巴基再也射不出什么东西，只能通过omega甬道高潮。

“史蒂夫……你又欺负我……”身下人无意识的的话让史蒂夫的心狠狠跳动了一下，他轻柔的把巴基搂在怀里，嘴唇贴在怀里人后颈的腺体上——那里有一道疤，是去除标记手术后留下的痕迹。

“我以后再也不会欺负你了。”

 

巴基一觉醒来，觉得身体酸痛无比，他心想，做春梦也会这么累吗？

棕发omega强撑着坐起身，从枕头旁边摸到了百叶窗的遥控器，阳光照射进来，他看到了自己满身的吻痕。

操。

床头柜上有一张纸条和一杯水，水还有温度，看来人刚走。

纸条上写，“詹姆斯，神盾局有急事叫我回去，起来先把水喝了，不知道你爱吃什么所以早餐我做了两种，你好好休息。——史蒂夫罗杰斯”纸条背面还有一串数字，大概是他的联系方式。

所以昨天晚上和他上床的是史蒂夫？

巴基觉得脑子有点乱，他明明记得昨天晚上他是和洛基一起回来的，为什么他会和史蒂夫睡了？

 

餐桌上摆着一份黑胡椒炒蛋配红肠烤土豆，一份培根三明治配水果奶昔，桌布却不见了，巴基在脏衣篓里找到了他们，完全想不起来昨夜发生了什么。

棕发omega一人吃了两份早晨，十分满足，连带着史蒂夫的形象也在他心里高大了起来。

时隔四年，巴基承认他的心在面对史蒂夫时还会疯狂跳动。但生命中不只有爱情，为了不可知的未来赌上自己感情，他不知道值不值得。

好在现实很快帮他做出了选择。

 

最近全美最火爆的新闻莫过于超级英雄“雷神”对电影明星洛基劳菲森的追求。巴基不止一次拿这件事调侃过他的好友，骄矜的黑发男人为此扬言要扔掉他所有的酒。

神盾局掺和进来，邀请洛基等人拍一部官方“复仇者宣传片”，苏瑞担任导演，巴基顺理成章的被他的好友们拉壮丁做编剧。

棕发omega是局外人，心明眼亮。复仇者哪里需要什么宣传片？还专门找拍文戏的演员导演？场景定在复联大厦？这分明是神盾局众人在帮助雷神和洛基制造机会。

这么多年来从未见过让洛基如此抓狂的人，巴基觉得索尔有戏。他准备隔岸观火，看看超级英雄会用什么蹩脚手段泡到他的好友。

 

开拍前夜，史塔克在复仇者大厦顶楼举办派对，相关人员全部到场。

巴基喜欢漂亮姑娘，不论ABO，在这里他见到了传说中的黑寡妇，还有几位钢铁侠请来暖场的当红模特，不禁拿出“夜店小王子”的交际水平，把几位姑娘逗得十分开心。

“甜心，如果你是个alpha，不，就算你是个beta我一定会和你约会的。”刚认识的omega模特向他举杯。

“噢，那可真遗憾，亲爱的。”棕发omega装作伤心欲绝的模样。

 

酒喝的有点多，巴基不得不中途去趟洗手间。

回来的时候，他看到了史蒂夫。

高大英俊、身着军装的男人和一位美丽的女士站在露台中央，史塔克指挥他的AI适时放起了音乐，男人灿然一笑，邀请他身边的女士跳舞，金发美女毫不扭捏的伸手。

他们在露台中央跳了一支华尔兹，没人再入舞池，所有人人都面带微笑的看着他们。鹰眼甚至朝两人吹了声口哨,其他人也开始起哄，一时间露台上充满了欢闹声。

“卡特特工今晚真美。”一位神盾局女特工说。

“卡特特工？”

“你不知道吗？莎朗卡特，十三号特工，也是神盾局创始人佩姬卡特的侄女。”

二人一遍跳舞一边交谈着什么，金发男人微笑的看着他的舞伴，好像注视着七十年前的爱人。

站在角落的巴基心狠狠抽痛了一下，他想，史蒂夫今夜能和佩姬的侄女跳一支舞，也算求仁得仁。

一曲毕，二人准备进来。

棕发omega放下手里的酒杯，仓皇出门，即使过了四年他对待和史蒂夫相关的事情也毫无长进，逃避是他唯一的选择。

他走的太匆忙，没有注意到身后娜塔莎意味深长的眼神。

 

走到楼下巴基给洛基发了条短信，“我先回去了。”他今天没有喝多少酒，但也不敢开车，复联大厦再走几步就是地铁站，他决定坐地铁回家。

坐在车厢里他不由得觉得这情景和四年前如出一辙，但这次他至少有能回去的地方。

回家的时候已经深夜了，街角的热狗店关了，巴基在酒吧里拿了瓶酒就上楼。

他躺在床上怎么都睡不着，反而感到饥肠辘辘，不得不给自己找点吃的，打开冰箱发现里面被塞的满满当当——是史蒂夫上次留下的。

冰箱里有鸡蛋、培根、各种蔬菜水果，甚至还有一盒去过虾壳虾线的基围虾。可巴基还是选择给自己煮速食意大利面。

他心情压抑，食欲却大增。巴基自我劝慰，不过上了两次床罢了，以美国队长的条件他俩谁嫖谁还不一定呢。

 

在他意识到自己怀孕了的时候，他和史蒂夫已经近三个月没有联系了。

最近他在忙着写一个关于外科医生的剧本，为了考查，一个人来到纽约曼哈顿公立医院，坐在休息室里的时候，他意识到，如果真的要做流产，现在会十分方便。

巴基喜欢小孩，他很乐意生一个史蒂夫的孩子，但这种事必须征求另一方的意见，他不能擅做主张给金发alpha制造一个至亲。

更何况他和史蒂夫的关系……姑且算是炮友，史蒂夫有喜欢的人。

 

走出医院的时候，他给洛基打了个电话，“喂？我在纽约公立医院这里……”

“你他妈去医院干什么？你是不是想流产？”洛基语气焦急的询问他。

“没有，我……”

“你站那里别动！！我马上去找你！！”接着就是一阵忙音。

巴基无奈的放下手机，走到了医院附近的一家星巴克，点了巧克力曲奇和法式泡芙。这时候手机又响起来了，是史蒂夫。

“詹姆斯？你刚才有什么事吗？”

“没什么，就是我怀孕了，问你要不要流产，我刚才在纽约公立医院这里……”巴基嚼着曲奇饼，口齿不清的说。

“……你说什么？”史蒂夫听清楚了，但他不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说……”

“你站在那里别动！！千万别动！！我马上去找你！！你别靠近那家医院一步！！”接着又是一阵忙音。

巴基放下电话叹了口气，今天怎么每个人都是这样。

 

二十分钟前，大西洋上空的昆式战斗机上。

长达三个月的任务终于成功完成。这次的恐怖组织很棘手，他们绑架了大量著名的武器工程师，解析外星大战遗留下来的武器，成立了一只极为强大的无政府组织。

如果仅仅是普通的武装力量倒也没什么，复仇者几乎可以击溃地球上任何邪恶势力。但问题在于此次目标头目十分狡猾，他用绑架的武器工程师做盾牌，威胁各国政府。复仇者不得不采取潜伏手段。

娜塔莎、莎朗特工等人混入敌人内部，找寻人质的关押地点，队长等人里应外合，终于在近三个月后成功端平了这只势力的老巢。

回程路上几人筋疲力尽，队长掏出手机给詹姆斯打电话，发现根本没有信号。

“啧啧，队长给谁打电话呢？”猎鹰凑上前来，“宝贝？这备注也太肉麻了吧。”

“是谁？我们认识吗？”托尼八卦道。

“我知道，”索尔插嘴，“詹姆斯巴恩斯，洛基的好友‘巴基’。”

钢铁侠仔细想了一下，“是那个棕色头发绿眼睛的编剧？靠，亏我还把他当成索尔的情敌。史蒂夫你们是什么时候搞在一起的？”

莎朗接茬，“四年前，他俩是邻居，我奉命保护队长，基本每天都能看到他们在一起。直到有一天晚上……”金发美女隐晦一笑，“你们懂？”

“真没想到，我以为我是复联里唯一的人生赢家。”已经娶妻生子、儿女双全的克林特如是说。

“我也是最近才遇到詹姆斯……四年前他离开了我。”当时他已经准备好要求婚，甚至提前预支了神盾局发的工资，准备在布鲁克林买一栋婚房。

“如果你说的是巴基……”娜塔莎迟疑的开口，“我可能知道他为什么离开你……那天你和莎朗跳舞的时候，我看见他面色苍白的走了。”

“他难道觉得我和卡特是一对？”史蒂夫一时间有点混乱。

“你说说四年前发生了什么。”托尼皱眉。

史蒂夫省略掉关于詹姆斯多可爱的描述仔仔细细把每个细节都说了一遍。

“天呐。”克林特感慨。

“没救了。”娜塔莎叹气。

“真是凭实力单身。”托尼摇摇头。

“所以队长，你为什么要在暗恋对象面前描述你对前女友的有多么深情？”莎朗插刀。

“……操……我得赶紧给詹姆斯打电话。”队长拿起手机。

“现在在大西洋上，没有信号，你去用卫星电话。”托尼提醒他，“还有，language.”

 

放下电话的时候史蒂夫罗杰斯迎来了近一百岁生命里最为慌乱的时刻。

他至少还有一个小时才能回去，在这一个小时里棕发omega有足够的时间去那家该死的医院做手术，而他只能在这架飞机干等。

“你先别着急，”娜塔莎拿起卫星电话，”我联系寇森，让他去找巴基。”

托尼这时候从战甲里走出来，“你穿mk42去，比昆式战斗机快一点，聊胜于无。”

史蒂夫知道这钢铁外衣对托尼的意义，他内心很感动，“谢谢你，托尼！”

“行了，别说了，赶紧去吧。”留着风骚小胡子的男人对他挥手，“我要做孩子的教父。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
